


Baptism//Resurrection

by kuklash



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Implied Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuklash/pseuds/kuklash
Summary: If the last moments of the final conclave had gone differently.This is the first fic I've ever written, so any notes, comments, etc. would be appreciated!





	Baptism//Resurrection

The Black Rain pounded his skin, stinging and burning his exposed flesh. The woman in front of him threw out another quick punch, catching him right in the nose, and for a brief moment, Roan was a boy again. The familiar pain of the breakage brought him back to his training, a scared boy fighting the grizzled veteran his mother paid to beat the young prince in a misguided attempt to teach him discipline and combat skills. He could remember the icy nip of Winter and the smell of the pine sap in the air. The chill of the snow on his face, and warm, red blood spilling down from his nose.

The next punch woke him from his daydream, knocking the wind out of him as the burly woman forced her fist hard into his stomach. Her hands grabbed his head and forced it into the fountain, filled with the burning black rain. Roan struggled, desperate, gasping for air and finding only hot, sticky water.

"There's no light", he thought. "They always said there would be a light." But there was only the dark water, stinging his eyes and mouth and face.  
  


* * *

  
  
Roan sat on the sands surrounding the ruined city of Polis. The dry desert air filling his lungs. But he was happy to have dry, dusty air. Better than the rain he breathed in the last time he was on the surface. Echo, his ever vigilant bodyguard, stood slightly behind him, watching the strangers who had lifted the rubble from atop the bunker guide the remaining Azgeda warriors from the pit.  
  
"We should be preparing to escape, Heda. We cannot expect them to keep their word, and I refuse to let these outsiders take you."  
  
"Calm yourself, Echo. We will fight, but not today. Today, we must rest. Rest and celebrate."  
  
Roan coughed. The scarring on his face had mostly faded, but his lungs were still healing from the black rain he had inhaled. Echo noticed the bright red droplets dotting the ground.  
  
"Heda, please be careful. Your lungs-"  
  
"You worry too much, Echo" Roan interrupted. "You saved my life, and I won't waste that gift."  
  
The sun had begun to set, bathing the desert in a pale green light. Roan motioned for Echo to sit beside him, and she did so hesitantly.  
  
Roan slowly rested his hand on her far shoulder, and brought her in closer.  
  
"When the time comes, I know you will be there, ready to strike down my enemies as Echo kom Azgeda. But right now, tonight, I need you to be the Echo who saw her friend drowning and saved him. The Echo who broke the rules of the Conclave to save her friend. The Echo that lead the army to overtake the Bunker from the Skaikru traitors. The Echo that has been there for me for 6 years."  
  
"I'm here, Roan."  
  
"I know."  
  
The two sat together in the sand, the dry air beginning to cool. Roan laughed softly.  
  
"I still can't believe you took down the greatest Natblida with a single arrow."  
  
Though she tried to hide it, Roan saw the too brief smile on Echo's face.  
  
"Well, you were making a pretty good distraction." Echo chided. "Arms flailing around, all that gurgling. You put on quite the show."  
  
"I was drowning, Echo."  
  
"I know."


End file.
